Haine,Peur et Amour
by Esdrael15
Summary: Dean est seul après la disparition de Sam dans la cage de Lucifer .Mais il ne supporte pas cette solitude et va devoir laisser son cœur aller face à Castiel .Ils vont tout faire pour ramener Sammy à la maison.
« La haine la peur et l'amour »

chapitre 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sagebrush Motel , Ville de Guernsey, Wyoming

IL était 20 H 45, Dean était allongé sur son lit, il était là , dans cette chambre de Motel, à attendre un miracle Sam avait plongé dans la cage avec Lucifer et avait mit fin à l' Apocalypse . Mais Dean savait qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était enfermé dans la cage avec le diable et qu'il souffrait le martyre. Mais Dean ne savait pas comment le sortir de là, aucun démon ne voulait passer de pacte pour le faire sortir .IL était coincé.

« Merde » se lança-t-il

Quand à Castiel, il était partit s'occuper des affaires du paradis, laissant son humain « seul », même si il veillait sur lui sans lui faire savoir. Dean en avait marre d'être seul il ne le supporterait pas, pas cette fois. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambres, il fallait qu'il rentre à la maison .Il rejoignit sa plus fidèle compagne son impala et partit en trombe. Sur la route, il pensait à des choses qui pourraient mettre fin à son calvaire après tout il avait un arsenal dans le coffre, pourquoi pas se faire sauter la caboche avec son 45 il secoua la tête afin d'enlever ses idées noires et se concentra sur la route. Arrivé devant chez Bobby, il mit un petit temps d'adaptation et finit par sortir de la voiture .IL se sentait misérable, il avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas .IL frappa à la porte de la seule famille qui lui restait. Bobby ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le regard vert complètement vide et mort de Dean.

« Bonjour Bobby... »

« Bonjour Fiston, entre vite »

« Je suis désolé Bobby mais je peux te demander de me loger quelques temps je sens que je vais faire une connerie si je reste seul... »

« Oui bien sur, tu sais bien que c'est chez toi aussi ici, il y aura toujours un place pour toi dans cette maison Tu veux une bière ? » joignant le geste à la parole il sortit deux bières bien fraiches de frigo et en tendit une à Dean qui la prit sans la moindre hésitation.

Tout deux assis à la table de la cuisine, laissèrent le silence envahir la pièce .Bobby sauta le pas.

« Alors, dis moi, comment tu te sens ?

Dean releva le regard vers son ami et mit quelques minutes avant de répondre et se lança :

« Je …je ne vais pas bien, je me sens tellement misérable, tellement perdu aussi je ne trouve pas le moyen de ramener Sam de l'enfer il est en train de souffrir je sais qu'il n'est pas mort et je peux rien faire pour le secourir je me sens... Honteux et terriblement seul... »

« Arête Dean de t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il vient de se passer tu n'y peux strictement rien on va trouver un moyen de le sortir de là et tu as demandé de l'aide à Castiel , il sait peut être quoi faire »

Dean eut un pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de son ange mais il l'avait abandonné et ça il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Il répondit avec une telle rage dans la voix que Bobby en eu un frisson.

« Non je ne veux pas l'appeler, il m'a laissé tomber une fois de plus, et cette fois c'était la dernière ! Ce sale emplumé de merde croit que je suis son petit chien ou quoi, si il vient je lui démonte la gueule ! »

« Pense à Sammy, il pourrait peut être t'aider pour ça puis tu sais ,il a peut être des problèmes au paradis »

« M'en fou » Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre qui était toujours prête au cas où.

Il sentait que s'il ne prenait pas une douche froide il allait exploser.

Mais un mot lui sortit du fond de la gorge, sans le vouloir ,un mot ..ou plutôt un nom.

« Cass .. » fit-il dans un raclement de gorge

« NON il ne faut pas que je pense à lui » se mettant des gifles intérieurement.

Trop bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans la chambre . Ce son qu'il connait si bien et qui lui faisait un frisson de joie à chaque fois mais aujourd'hui se fut un sentiment de colère qui l'envahit.

« Qu'es tu fou là ?! » lui lança-t-il

« Je .. tu m'as appelé »

« Non je veux que tu te barre d'ici »;

« PourquoI ? » demanda l'ange complètement perdu parle comportement de Dean.

« Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te faire venir j'ai même prié pour toi… ! Mais t'as finit pas m'abandonner, m'oublier comme les autres … Je pensais qu'on été un peu plus que ça, que.. Que tu étais mon ami mais visiblement tu te fou royalement de moi donc casse toi et ne reviens pas »

Castiel avait eu si mal d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Dean cette si belle bouche qu'il désirait tant.

« Dean .. je pourrais jamais t'abandonner donc non je ne partirais pas. Tu es plus que le simple humain que j'ai à protéger, ça oui tu es bien plus … Tu es même plus qu'un simple ami à mes yeux »

Dean eu un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps il s'avait qu'il ressentait certain sentiments étranges qui se développaient dans son cœur et son esprit à l'égard de cette créature céleste cela faisait maintenant 2 ans mais il refusait ce qu'il ressentait « Je peux pas être gay quand même non non j'aime trop les femmes » se disait –il à chaque fois.

« Cass arrête tu ne ressens rien tu es un ange après tout »

« Dean, Stop , depuis ces 2000 ans que j'arpente cette terre , je me suis rendu compte que depuis que je t'ai remonté des enfers c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses tu sais des sentiments grandirent en moi.. je crois que c'est ce que vous appelez l'amour et … et ça me fait peur alors tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi mais je récents ce sentiment qui me fait peur et qui me fait mal « _mettant sa main sur son torse montrant son cœur_ » parce que je sais que tu aime seulement les femmes et moi qui suis coincé dans ce véhicule d'homme je ne pourrais jamais avoir ton amour ,mais je ne veux pas changer de véhicule pour te faire plaisir j'e ai marre de toujours m'en prendre plein la gueule parce que tu ne me supporte pas soit tu m'aime comme je suis sinon je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aimer comme moi je t'aime . »

Dean venait de s'en prendre plain la gueule ce qui fit remonter à la surface les sentiments qu'il avait si bien plongé dans l'ombre au fond de son esprit torturé.

« Cass… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que tu me laisse seul puis pour moi c'est tellement nouveau de me dire que je peux aimer un homme parce que oui Cass je ressens des choses pour toi que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre ça fait deux ans que j'y pense et que je rejette cette possibilité au fond de moi en plus de ça tu es un être céleste tu es si pur que rien qu'en pensant à toi comme je le fais je te souille … »

Castiel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles son humain l'aimer, lui ! Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais il l'avait sous entendu ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il touche sa peau ses lèvres si pulpeuses qui lui donnaient envie de les embrasser.

« Embrasse moi alors Dean.. Apprends-moi à être aimer ! »


End file.
